No Title
by AriaHelena
Summary: I can afford no better explanation than this. I watched 13 episodes of Black Butler in one sitting. My mind tends to wander when I binge watch things. This is the product of that wandering. It's a short story about Sebastian and my original character Aria.


_He drops to his knee in front of me, his dark hair falling around his face. He places his hand over his heart and lowers his head._

" _You must give me a name, Mistress. It binds the contract."_

" _Sebastian. Your name shall be Sebastian."_

 _When he looks up to me, his lips are turned up in a smile._

" _Why do you smile like that?"_

" _I had a master a long time ago who chose that same name for me."_

" _It certainly does suit you."_

" _I'm glad you think so, Mistress."_

" _Please, call me Aria. You needn't be so formal."_

" _I cannot simply call you by your first name. If I did, what kind of butler would I be?"_

" _You would be my butler."_

 _He stands but keeps his head down, "Very well, Aria. I am sworn to serve you until our contract has been fulfilled."_

 _With those words, I have successfully sold my soul. I turn my back to him, my shoulder bared. He touches his hand to my shoulder. His hand is cold, but beneath his touch, my skin burns._

…

I'm in my bed when I open my eyes. The mark on my shoulder feels as warm as it did when it was first placed there. I sit up, sighing as I reach to touch the mark.

There is a gentle knock on the door.

"Good morning, Aria."

Sebastian crosses the room to the window, drawing back the curtains.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"You suppose?" he turns to me, worry clear on his face, "Are you having the dream again?"

I shake my head, "No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it that is keeping you up?" he asks, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I dreamt of the night you came to me. I dreamt of the mark."

His fingertips graze my cheek as he moves my hair behind my ear.

"It's been nearly 3 years since you summoned me, yet you've done nothing to see to the fulfillment of our contract since the end of the first year."

I turn my head away from his touch.

"What is it that prevents you from allowing me to truly do my job?"

"You would never understand."

"Help me to understand." He turns my gaze back to his, "Are those tears in your eyes? It does pain me to see you cry."

"Sebastian, I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of death. When I summoned you, I had nothing. Since you arrived, I have felt things I thought myself too numb to feel."

"You're speaking in riddles."

I shake my head, "Never mind. I do not wish to be bothered today. I will take my morning tea in the garden and then you have the rest of day to do as you please."

"Aria, I_"

"This is not up for discussion."

He nods and stands. He walks to the door, pausing once he opens it.

"I can appreciate why you think I wouldn't understand the things you are feeling. I am only a demon after all. However, I have the capacity to feel every emotion you do. I only wish you would open up to me."

He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my forehead on my knees. Instead of breaking down into tears like I thought I would, I get up and get dressed, I make my way through the hallowed halls of this way to big house and out to the garden.

I sit down at the table near the fountain, crossing my legs and placing my hands on my lap before staring into the distance. Sebastian pours my tea and places the cup in front of me.

"If there is nothing else, I'll take my leave."

"Of course, Sebastian. Enjoy your day."

I hear a bit of movement and then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Sebastian take the seat across from me.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me to take the day to do as I please. Nothing would please me more than to spend the day with you. I wish to speak with you, not as your butler or the demon you are bound to, but as your friend. I want you to tell me everything that you've been feeling."

"I told you."

"There's so much more you're not telling me."

I sigh, "I already told you that I'm terrified, but I also know there is no way for me to escape death anymore. When our contract is fulfilled you will consume my soul and I will die. Eventually, I will accept that. What I cannot accept is the idea of losing everything that has come to mean anything to me. Since the end of that first year with you, I have begun to feel things that make almost no sense to me, though that seems to be the point of it all."

"You seem to be trying to say something, but you also seem to be avoiding it."

"Damn it, Sebastian! What is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. For the last three years I have been watching over you, trying my best to keep you happy. I was by your side when you were haunted by your dreams. So, Aria, please stop hiding things from me."

"I can't say it."

He sighs and stands up, walking around the table and kneeling down in front of me, "Just say it."

He takes my hands.

"I…" I sigh, "Somewhere along the way, I found myself falling in love with you, Sebastian. I know that probably means nothing to you. I tried to fight it, but I keep dreaming of the day we made the contract because I know one day it'll end. I'll die, and I'll never see you again."

My tears begin to overflow. He takes my face into his hands and forces my gaze to meet his.

"I have the capacity to feel every emotion you do, and I do."

"What?"

"Somewhere along the way, I found myself falling in love with you, Aria. That is why I have not pushed you to completing this contract. One day, it will fulfill itself and our time will end, but I have no interest in expediting that outcome."

He keeps my hands in his as he stands up. He pulls me up from my seat and into his arms. His lips catch mine in a gentle kiss. He touches one hand to my cheek; the other rests against the small of my back. His kiss does not relent as he lifts me from the ground. I recognize that we are moving but I trust him to know his direction.

The fresh scent of the outdoors gives way to the clean scent of the inside of the house. He carries me through the halls. We break the kiss every now and then simply so I can catch my breath.

He sits me on the edge of my bed and pulls away from me. Taking my right ankle in his hand, he lifts my foot and removes my shoe. He does the same with my left foot.

"Now, Mistress, tell me what you want."

His smile is seductive.

"Take me, Sebastian. I am yours."

"Your wish is my command."

His fingers move skillfully over my body as he removes my clothing. Piece by piece, everything we've had on forms a pile on the floor. Beneath my covers, skin against skin, flesh against flesh, we hold each other tight as we kiss.

He looms over me, his body positioned between my legs.

"I need to hear you say it again, Sebastian. Tell me what you feel for me."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it is simply a request."

"I shall still oblige." He smiles and kisses my cheek, "I love you."

I smile. He kisses me deeply and I moan as he pushes into me. He pulls back and thrusts forward somewhat roughly, causing me to break our kiss as I cry out. My foot touches the bare skin of his back as he forces my leg higher and he pushes deeper into me. I throw my head back again and again as he continues to push deeper and deeper into me.

I cry out his name.

He presses his body against mine, rolling us so that I am now on top of him. His hands on my hips, my hands on his chest, I grind against him. He reaches up, placing his hand against my neck and pulling me down for a kiss.

His tongue mingles with mine, and he rolls us once more. He continues the rhythmic movement with each thrust.

"Sebastian…" I breathe, "I don't know…" I gasp as he thrusts forward again, "how much more…" I gasp again, "I can take."

"I'm not quite done with you yet."

He begins to move faster and harder, causing me to moan and scream louder. I clutch his shoulders, my nails digging in as he continues on. He doesn't make many sounds, but when he does it's a low groan or even what sounds like a growl.

Finally, we stop. I have met my end more than once and I am exhausted. Beneath my covers, his arms are around me. I rest my head on his chest, taking comfort in the gentle feeling of his fingertips tracing the outline of my contract mark.

"Sleep now, Mistress."

I shift ever so slightly as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

…

I awake to a gentle knock on my bedroom door. I roll over, groaning as I do.

"Good morning, Aria."

Sebastian crosses the room to the window, drawing back the curtains.

"Good morning, Sebastian."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Thanks to you."

He places his hand over his heart and lowers his head, closing his eyes.

"I assure you. It was my pleasure. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler."

He looks up at me, his hand still over his heart, and he winks.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I believe you know what I want."

"It would be my pleasure."

He comes to the edge of the bed and takes my face into his hands, placing his lips against mine in a tender kiss.


End file.
